


clumsy

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: clumsy
(adj.) awkward, ungainly, unwieldy, ungraceful, gawky, maladroit, unhandy, unskilful, inept, bungling, bumbling, cloddish, ox-like, bovine, uncoordinated, lubberly, oafish; gauche, ham-fisted, ham-handed, cack-handed





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own fob

**clumsy**

(adj.) _awkward, ungainly, unwieldy, ungraceful, gawky, maladroit, unhandy, unskilful, inept, bungling, bumbling, cloddish, ox-like, bovine, uncoordinated, lubberly, oafish; gauche, ham-fisted, ham-handed, cack-handed_

 

Kupikir, hobi baru Pete sekarang menertawaiku.

Salah, ralat kalimatku barusan. Sudah sejak lama melakukan permainan Menertawai Patrick Yang Kikuk menjadi kesenangannya. Oke, aku memang sering canggung saat memegang gitar atau saat menyanyi di depan umum, tapi tidak perlu ditertawai setiap saat juga ‘kan? Beberapa vokalis band mungkin pernah melakukan yang lebih buruk seperti kecanduan narkoba, terlibat skandal, atau hal-hal “besar” lainnya. Dibandingkan itu semua, aku yang suka salah menyanyikan lirik saat _rehearsal_ masih jauh lebih baik.

Lagipula, seorang yang bijak pernah bilang padaku : Lakukan apa yang kau suka demi dirimu sendiri (asalkan tidak merugikan yang lain).

Dan jika boleh jujur, ~~meskipun setengah mati malu mengatakannya~~ , aku berlatih meracik minuman saat kami _hang out_ di bar juga bukan karena penggemar. Kudengar Pete suka banyak campuran di minumannya.

Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin belajar meramu gin dan segala macam itu?

**—patrick to pete**


End file.
